Panther's Claw
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This story is inspired by the action-packed, dazzling display of martial arts known as the film called “The Tuxedo”. At long last, Delilah and James are wed and have a child of their own. Her name is Noel Rose Marie, and they call her Noir for short


Panther's Claw  
  
Note: This story is inspired by the action-packed, dazzling display of martial arts known as the film called "The Tuxedo". At long last, Delilah and James are wed and have a child of their own. Her name is Noel Rose Marie, and they call her Noir for short...For a very good reason. Clark Devlin has left behind his technological marvel, the high-tech tuxedo in the hands of the Tong family. Soon, Noel will come to learn of it and the sacred Panther's Claw technique passed down from generation to generation in the Tong's tradition of martial arts and self-defense.  
  
"To understand others is to be knowledgeable;  
  
To understand yourself is to be wise;  
  
To conquer others is to have strength;  
  
To conquer yourself is to be strong"–Lao Tzu  
  
Chapter 1—Noel Rose Marie  
  
Delilah had never considered herself the type of woman to become a mother. She didn't believe that she had the right personality. She was impulsive, smart-alecky, loudmouthed, sassy, and a loner. She had never worked with anyone in her life, and now she was married to her own partner, James Tong. She hadn't expected this from herself. It was completely out of her league, not to mention her personality. But, she enjoyed this change in herself and her life. She had begun to love being married and feeling loved and wanted no matter what state she was in. Now, she was expecting a child, and she was a little nervous. James had to admit he was anxious himself, but he vowed to stay by Delilah's side through the whole endeavor.  
  
In early August, Delilah gave birth to an infant girl, which was named Noel Rose Marie by both parents. Noel had been the name of Delilah's mother, Rose was James' favorite flower and Marie had been a favorite name of both because of its sound and its significant meaning. The girl had been born without any difficulty and she was simply ravishing. She had been born with a full head of curly black hair. "James, I'm utterly amazed at Noel. I've never felt so happy before.", Delilah said, stroking Noel's matted satiny hair. Noel didn't cry when she was born, instead, she laughed and even smiled although she didn't have any teeth yet. James was pleased to see such a beautiful and joyful little baby girl. He felt tears come to his eyes, and some trailed down his cheeks. Handing the child to her proud father, Delilah effortlessly swung her legs over the hospital bed and made her way out of the hospital without any assistance. James, who was enervated, used what was left of his energy to keep Noel close to his side and drive the limousine back home.  
  
After Delilah put Noel to bed, she checked to see how James was. He was sleeping in his favorite recliner watching a World Championship Boxing match on Pay Per View TV. Softly, she leant over the arm of the chair and gently kissed him. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep tightly.", she said, radiantly smiling and then threw herself on the couch to fall into a deep, blissful sleep. Even though the volume on the TV was blaring, it didn't seem to bother her sleep.  
  
Delilah's thoughts were occupied of Clark Devlin's gift to the Tong family, the million-dollar marvel of technology, the tuxedo. It was a phenomenal piece of technology that was the optimum in defensive mechanisms. Fortunately, in the hands of the Tong family it would be put to good use. They would pass it down to Noel once she was ready to don the tuxedo. But for now, she would have to be trained and taught the secrets of the trade in the secret agent's Code of Honor.  
  
Chapter 2—Noel's Curiosity  
  
As Noel aged, her curiosity only grew. She was extremely intelligent and excelled and nearly everything she did. She had just celebrated her 16th birthday and had been showered in attention and gifts. Even though she was enthralled with the celebration and the jubilant atmosphere, her thoughts lingered on the tuxedo she had found when she was only 2 years old. She had been told that she could look at it, but not touch it until she was of age to do so. She had been taught self-defense and the art of the Panther's Claw. Excusing herself from her birthday meal, she sneaked in upon the room that encased the tuxedo. As she approached it, James reprimanded her sternly but then his expression softened. Delilah gazed at James and then at Noel. "She has learned your ancient technique and she is of the appropriate age to learn of the tuxedo's secrets.", she said, rationally. "As usual, my dear, your sense of logic never ceases to amaze me.", James agreed. Noel's expression brightened and became even more radiant. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight as her parents told her about the tuxedo and its uses. "When you are put on your first mission for the Government, you may don the tuxedo. That may be sooner than you think, so always be prepared.", James said, having a wonderful time teaching his daughter of the most advanced mechanism of defense in the known world. Understanding her father's advice, she was finally able to don the tuxedo and test the demonstration mode.  
  
Chapter 3—Red Alert from Government Headquarters  
  
The tuxedo was a little tricky to handle at first, but Noel had caught on to the tuxedo's quirks. All of a sudden, a call from the President came in over the Tong family's large flat-screen TV. "This is an urgent Agents ! It seems that a strange disease is destroying plants in the Western United States. Our highest authorities haven't confirmed what it causing it. But, terrible wildfires have been breaking out in high brush-land, and we are becoming concerned. Would you mind investigating this matter ?", the President asked with a highly worried tone. The Tongs looked at each other and thought the mission over in their heads. They would be doing this all together since Noel was still young. But, Noel didn't mind. She knew she needed her parents' guidance. She still had much to learn about her responsibilities as a secret agent and the fact that not only was an entire nation relying on her, but the safety of the entire world rested in her hands. It was a heavy responsibility but she was proud to bear it and help her fellow Americans.  
  
Chapter 4—The Power of the Panther's Claw  
  
The culprit who had been poisoning the plants of the Western brush- lands was on the lamb. He was heading toward the forests of Eugene, Oregon in order to lose the Federal Agents who had been on his trail. Just as he had planned, the Agents had lost him. He was extremely devious in how he covered his tracks, and his trickery knew no bounds. But, his days of arson and environmental destruction would soon be coming to an end. Where the Federal Agents had failed, the Tong family moved in and used their thermal vision goggles to track the terrorist. Decked out in the tuxedo, Noel (or as she was nicknamed "Noir") had crept up upon the villain. "Don't make any sudden moves, pal.", she said, very steadily. "Oh, crap.", the masked miscreant swore, beginning to sweat. Just the slightest movement of his hand for his gun and Noir swept it out of his grasp. The cur tried another tactic. Her thought maybe a simple foot sweep would momentarily knock her off guard. But he was wrong. Noir and her parents had outnumbered him. In a split second, her feet became like a veritable whirlwind and knocked him to the ground. Dazed, he stood up, and came face to face with the mouth of the gun. "Come quietly and the trip to prison will be much easier on you.", Noir said, keeping a sharp eye on him. Delilah and James stood on the sidelines waiting for him if he were to make a sudden dash for freedom. But this masked man knew far better than to pull a stupid stunt like that. He had had his fun. Now it was time for him to know when he was beaten and turn himself in quietly.  
  
Noir had been quite amazed at how quickly she could move in the tuxedo. Her training in the Ancient art of the Panther's Claw had taught her how to use her body as a weapon. But, she was becoming more and more disciplined in everything she did. Yet, she was surprised at how simple it seemed to catch the vagrant who had caused so much peril in the western United States. She underestimated her abilities as a new secret agent. However, her parents knew her true strength. She was becoming a force to be reckoned with. Someday, she would be like the legendary Clark Devlin, except she wouldn't be a womanizer or a playboy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When Noel reached her 21st birthday and was out on her own, she was still a secret agent for the government. She had begun earning medals for her bravery and her rapid fighting style. No one knew of her style that had been passed down for generations on her father's side. It would always be a family secret, and only they would know of its elegant power.  
  
Noel's life was full of danger, but she managed to keep herself safe and have time for enjoying the simple pleasures of life. Since her acceptance into the secret service, others were joining as well, which meant she had to do far less work then she did when she first became an agent. One day she would retire to raise a family of her own and teach them of the Panther's Claw. Yet, for the time being, she adored keeping the United States and the whole world safe from the clutches of evil. The weapon of good, the tuxedo would never fall into evil hands again. Its design was top secret, and would always remain thus. Therefore, there would be no more problems and the heroes would always have the upper hand in the battle against the minions of Darkness.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 3, 2002 


End file.
